


You Will Suck The Life Out Of Me

by Dapper_Banana



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_Banana/pseuds/Dapper_Banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Bellamy's fingers hurt him so much that his best friend Dom Howard feels the need to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Suck The Life Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came and I started it at two in the morning so that should explain a bit. I really tried to make this flow as much as possible. I had a tiny bit of help from one of my best friends, Yvette so thank you very much.

Matthew lounged on the couch in a room backstage, isolated from everyone else so he could grimace and groan without concern arising from others. 

“Dom, is Matthew about?”

“Probably, I haven’t seen him around those blonde girls waving to him the entire concert,” Dom snickered. “I’ll go look for him though.”

Dominic stood up from his slouched form on the comfiest chair in that room and left. He wandered the sleek corridors, checking for even the slightest scent of Matt, the very scent that has been etched in his brain for more than twenty years, the scent that is so distinctly Matthew’s. The singer wasn’t down this part of the backstage area. Dom just nodded. He continued back to where he started and went straight from the door leading to the main hangout area. Dom on his oh so “leisurely” walk, decided to take in his surroundings. He noticed the smell of bleach and quickly covered his nose, but as he got further down the hallway, lemon scents were noticed. Dominic listened closely for anything….anything. He heard some janitors and crew chat but it was quick to tell they were far away. 

‘Whatever, he’ll come back to us when he’s ready to go’ Dom thought.

But Dominic was lying to himself. He picked up pace and was sprinting through each turn and wave of the backstage. 

“Matt!” Dom shouted, immediately regretting shouting so loud.

Nothing.

“Bloody Christ Matthew.” He muttered angrily to himself.

A door opened, Dominic twisted around. 

“Matthew! Bloody hell, why are you all the way out here?” The drummer asked gently.

Matt just showed Dominic his fingers. His fingers were torn, the pink flesh threatening to break. Dominic gasped.

“My god, Matt!” Dom covered his mouth. “They’re all torn and peeling,” Dominic said sympathetically. 

“I’m aware, Dom.” Matthew quickly hissed from the stinging of his fingertips. 

“Well, let’s go back to Chris and the others and we could possibly get your fingers feeling better,” Dom smiled.

“No, Dom no! Just… Just a few more minutes,” Matt sighed.

Dom nodded. “Do you mind if I sit in with you?” The drummer asked?

Matthew yawned, “Go ahead,”

Dominic sat next to Matthew, taking in the firm plushness of the sofa under his bum in the abandoned room. 

“Why did you come all the way out here?” Dominic questioned. 

“Well, a good way of letting out this pain, for me anyway, is just doing it audibly I guess, and it would be awkward doing it in front of you, Chris, Morgan, and Tom,” Matt responded.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Dominic nodded.

Dominic reached for Matthew’s hand, he rasped but didn’t pull away. Dom couldn’t stand to see him like this, Matt’s face all scrunched up and whimpering. He looked at Matthew’s finger experimentally and sucked on into his mouth smoothly. Matthew gasped and groaned, trying to sustain a mix of a whimper and moan. Matt’s index finger felt rough and abrasive but Dominic’s even and gentle tongue made the new pain feel dull. Dominic took in Matt’s middle finger and swirled his tongue, sucking each crevice as smoothly and slowly as possible. 

“Oh my—Jeez Dom, that must taste awful! It’s all bloody and metallic!” Matt groaned.

Dominic continued to individually suck each calloused finger, giving each finger undivided attention before moving to the next. Matthew was afraid to ask for more, the urge felt so strong, but he knew he must stay calm. Dominic let go of his finger with a pop before asking, “There is some dead skin, do you want me to remove it for you?” Matthew didn’t even want to begin how awkward it would be for the both of them, something he didn’t want to put Dom through. 

“No—No, it’s fine, I’ll get rid of it later.” Matthew breathed.

Dom continued sucking Matthew’s fingers, which after caused a smirk from the drummer. Dominic began unzipping Matthew’s pants, still sucking the light skin of the singer. ‘Of course’ Matthew thought. 

“Good choice in style,” Dominic giggled lowly in regards to Matthew’s chosen boxers. “Maybe you always were the most stylish one.”

Matthew blushed. 

Dominic, still sucking on Matthew’s wounded fingers, rubbed Matthew’s hardness through his boxers, innocently making eye contact.

“What are you going to do, Dom,” Matt gasped, his voice newly low.

Dom removed Matt’s fingers from his mouth. “I’m going to make you feel better, Bellamy,” Dominic cooed.

Dominic slowly smoothed Matt’s hard cock out of his “stylish” boxers, Matt’s cock oozing precome. 

“Oh god, Dominic,” Matthew moaned. 

Dominic was tugging faster, making normal paced breathing more difficult for Matt. He put the singer’s fretted-string cut fingers into his mouth again and sucked harder, timing his strokes with his sucking. The drummer tongued the delicate new flesh of Matt’s left ring finger.

“Ah!” Matt cried out, Dominic immediately going to a different spot, licking the webbings of his middle and index finger. 

Dominic tightened his grip on Matt’s cock and stopped sucking. Matt couldn’t even speak at this point, just moans and whimpers but the sudden loss of warmth of Dom’s fingers drawing him back a bit. Maybe he could have a bit of fun with Matthew.

“Dom, why did you--stop sucking?” Matt whimpered.

“I want you to beg for me now,”

“Dom, please don’t make me beg!” Matthew’s face worried.

“Why? You seem to not have a problem with it since I’m wanking you off,” Dominic said on a particular tight tug and rub of his thumb under Matt’s head.

“Please, please Dom, please, I miss your tongue,”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Dominic smirked.

“Okay fine! Please, Dom, suck my fingers, please!” Matt begged.

Now Dominic sucked his fingers again, just as before, setting Matthew in a perfect feeling state. Dominic wouldn’t let him get to his bliss that quickly. After a while when Matt closed his eyes, Dom stopped jerking and focused just on Matthew’s fingers, running his fingers along the smooth pale skin of Matt’s hand. 

“Dom, what the fuck?!” Matthew yelled.

Dominic popped Matthew’s fingers out of his mouth. “Since you want me so much, I guess you wouldn’t mind saying that I’m the most stylish,” He giggled.

“Yes I would mind, Dom. Do you seriously have to be like this?” 

“I could always stop,” Dominic said sternly, stopping his motions but not letting go of Matthew’s hard warm flesh, Matthew bucking his hips slightly.  
Matthew sighed. “You’re the most stylish in the band,” He mumbled.

“Sorry, what was that, couldn’t hear you,” Dominic laughed.

“Jesus Christ, Dom, you’re the most stylish in the band!” Matt cried.

“Why thank you, Matt,” Dominic continued sucking and wanking.

“Oh yes, Dom,” Matthew groaned and tried not to buck his hips too frantically.

Matthew knew he was quick to finish and almost stuttering gibberish. The burning in his stomach growing sharper.

“Oh fuck, Dom!” His spunk shooting on to Dom’s hand, smoothly and slowly sucking Matt’s warm fingers. 

Dom finally stopped sucking and got up to admire the gasping sweaty mess in front of him. Both cleaned themselves quickly, discarding any cleaning wipes they used and left the room.

“Oh by the way,” Dom said catching up to Matt. “Nice to hear you think of me as the most stylish.”


End file.
